nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Gilles Barbier
Gilles Barbier plasticien contemporain français, né en 1965 au Vanuatu (anciennes Nouvelles-Hébrides). Il vit et travaille à Marseille, France. L’œuvre de Gilles Barbier s’articule autour d’une multitude de supports de nature variée. Sculptures en matières organiques ou artificielles, gouaches, dessins, images trouvées dans le réseau, textes, modèles etc., constituent un langage artistique très hétérogène mais cohérent. Passionné par les notions de répétition et de différence, l’artiste se lance dès 1992 dans un ample projet qui consiste à recopier sur de grandes feuilles de papier les entrées du Petit Larousse illustré (éd.1966) et fabrique son propre jeu de l’oie. Cette structure ludique lui inspirera la série des Clones (1995- 2008), ses multiples en cire, et aboutira au projet Méga Maquette I et II (1998-2008). En 2005, il est nommé au Prix Marcel Duchamp Son travail peut être très coloré, proche de l'esthétique de la Bande dessinée, aussi bien que sobre, utilsisant des dégradés de gouache noire, comme dans le projet War présenté à la Force de l'art 2009. Pour cette exposition, il présente un monumental tourniquet, une structure qui fonctionne à la fois comme support d’une série d’œuvres sur papier, et comme sculpture mobile. Sur chacune des huit cimaises du « Tourniquet », on découvre un polyptique différent, composé de six gouaches noires. Les polyptiques se répondent par couple: d’un côté le langage, de l’autre côté l’ image. Grâce à leur encadrement en bois et verre, les deux parties de chaque couple se reflètent l’une dans l’autre, de sorte que les motifs de chaque page de l’oeuvre/ouvrage s’entremêlent. Le contenu des images de chaque polyptique est extrêmement varié. On y trouve entre autres une coupe du « Terrier », un projet de l’artiste existant déjà sous forme de sculpture, une bibliothèque de B.D., des acariens vus au microscope, des vers qui « parlent » (bulles de B.D.), pendus au bout de fils de pèche, accrochés à des hameçons. Chargées de symboles sophistiqués ou parfaitement inconsistantes, ces images en mouvement visent à faire éclater le linéarité du récit, à proposer aux regards des visiteurs une lecture modulaire de l’espace et du temps. Principales expositions personnelles *1995 : Les Pages Roses, commissaires : P. Bianchi, M. Sturm, Offenes Kulturhaus, Linz, Autriche ** Comment mieux guider notre vie au quotidien, Galerie GP Vallois, Paris, France *1997 : Eternité méthode dure, Galerie GP & N Vallois, Paris, France *1998 : Galerie Cokkie Snoei, Rotterdam, Pays-Bas *1999 : Copywork, commissaire : D. C. du Pont, Santa Barbara Museum of Art, Santa Barbara, U.S.A. ** Hyper désir, Galerie GP & N Vallois, Paris, France **Environnements corrigés, commissaire : C. Doswald, Espai Lucas, Valence, Espagne *2000 : La Meute des clones trans-schizophrènes, commissaire : B. Decron, Musée de l’Abbaye de Sainte-Croix, Les Sables d'Olonne, France *2001 : Le Bénévolat dans l’action, Galerie GP & N Vallois, Paris, France ** Pique-nique au bord du chemin, MAC (Museum of Contemporary Art), Marseille *2003 : Les trous sont la partie manquante de l'histoire, Galerie GP & N Vallois, Paris *2004 : Gilles Barbier, Kunstverein Freiburg, Freiburg, Allemagne *2005 : Dans le noir, Galerie GP & N Vallois, Paris *2006 : Carré d'Art, Musée d'Art Contemporain de Nîmes, France *2008 : Le Cockpit, le Vaisseau, Ce que l'on voit depuis le hublot, Espace Claude Berri, Paris, France *2009 : Banana Riders , Galerie GP & N Vallois , Paris Expositions collectives (sélection) *1992/93 : Germination VII, Budapest Galeria, Hongrie - Dom Umenia, Bratislava, Slovaquie, Centre d'Art Contemporain, Grenoble, France *1994 : Avis de Tempête, FRAC Provence Alpes Côte d'Azur, Marseille *1995 :Histoire de l'Infamie, commissaire : J.-Y. Jouannais, Biennale de Venise *1996 : Radical Images, Triennale Autrichienne de Photographie 1996, Neue Galerie and Landesmuseum Joanneum, Graz, Autriche et Kunsthalle, Szombathely, Hongrie *1997 : M''inus 3'', commissaire : W. Fenz, Neue Galerie am Landesmuseum, Graz, Autriche **''L'autre'', 4ème Biennale d'Art Contemporain de Lyon, commissaire : H. Szeemann, Lyon, France *1998 : On the Edge, New Art from Private Collections in France, commissaire : N. Guralnik, Tel Aviv Museum of Art, Israël *1999 : dAPERTutto, 48ème Biennale de Venise, commissaire : H. Szeemann, Venise, Italie *2000 : Jour de fête Centre Georges-Pompidou; Art et bande dessinée, Galerie de la Friche Belle de Mai, Marseille *2001 : Métamorphoses et clonage, commissaire : S. Grant Marchand, Musée d'Art Contemporain, Montréal, Québec *2002 : Biennale of Sydney, commissaire : R. Grayson, Sydney, Australie *2003 : The American Effect, commissaire : L. Rinder, The Whitney Museum of American Art, New York *2004 : Doubtiful, dans les plis du Réel, MST Rennes *2005 : Gestes, Traces et Autres Signes, Frac Provence-Alpes-Côtes d'Azur, Nice **''Héros à jamais'', Centre Pasqu' Art Kunsthaus, Bienne, Suisse **''Pratiques de la catastrophe'' : Burlesques contemporains, commissaire : C. Kihm *2006 :Sol Système, commissaires: J.-M. Colard et P. Joly, La Passerelle, Brest, France **La Force de l'art 2006, commissaire: A. Tronche, Grand Palais, Paris **Furnishing Assumptions, Rena Bransten Gallery, San Francisco, USA *2007 : Stardust ou la dernière frontière, MAC/VAL, Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne, Vitry-sur-Seine **''Du machinique et du vivant'', La Réserve / Galerie Xippas, Pacy-sur-Eure, France **''De leur temps'' (2), Art contemporain et collections privées en France, ADIAF, Musée de Grenoble *2008 :'' Prêt-à-Porter'', Kasseler Kunstverein, Cassel, Allemagne **''Esculturismo'', Séville, Espagne **''La jolie fille et le méchant garçon'' : Galerie Sollertis, Toulouse, France *2009 : La Force de l'art 2009 , commissaires: J.-Y. Jouannais, D. Ottinger, J.-L. Froment, Grand Palais, Paris **''Vraoum!'' Bande dessinée et Art contemporain, La Maison Rouge, Paris, France *2011 : Tous cannibale, La Maison rouge **Paris-Delhi-Bombay au Centre Georges Pompidou Voir aussi *Pierre Sterckx et Marianne Lemetayer, Un abézédaire dans le désordre, Editions du Regard, 2008 * Galerie Georges-Philippe et Nathalie Vallois (Paris) Galerie Image:Barbier991.jpg|''L'Ivrogne'' (1999) Image:Gbarbieraah01.jpg|''Aaaah !'' (2001) Image:Grbarbierhospice02.jpg|''L'Hospice'' (2002) Vraoum! La Maison Rouge 2009 Image:Barbie03.jpg|''Le Prince des ventres'' (2003) Image:Gbarbierevolution.jpg|''La Révolution à l'envers'' (2007) Image:Gbarbier9234.jpg|''War'' Tourniquet (2009) La Force de l'art 2009 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1965